


Май сорокового

by deletedpoems



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletedpoems/pseuds/deletedpoems
Summary: Какие разные, думают оба: в тридцатом у Фарриера работа на заводе и шрамы на спине и руках, у Коллинза — отличные оценки, походы в кино с матерью и игра в войну с соседскими мальчишками. В сороковом у обоих Спитфайры и синяя униформа. В сороковом они друг у друга.





	Май сорокового

**Author's Note:**

> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7279007

Фарриер старше Коллинза ровно на семь лет. Разница не такая уж и большая, думает Коллинз, спускаясь по ступенькам в парк, где в назначенном месте он должен дождаться Фарриера. Семь дней недели, семь цветов радуги, семь чудес света, семь… нет, девять кругов ада. Ничего, думает, с Фарриером и в аду, наверное, хорошо. Да, на все сто.  
Фарриер не опаздывает. Фарриер никогда не опаздывает. Бог знает, как ему это удаётся, — его часы сломались на прошлой неделе, а часы Коллинза он брать наотрез отказался. «Часы в подарок — плохая примета», — заметил он. «Чёрт, Томми, когда ты начал верить в приметы?»

Три раза в неделю после ужина они встречаются под старым дубом в конце заброшенного парка. Скамейки с потрескавшейся краской выглядят плохо, но Коллинз с его потрескавшимися губами — всегда хорошо. Фарриер стелет свою куртку, когда приходит первым, но в последнее время Джек пачкает синие брюки розовой пылью. Том ворчит. Джек смеётся.  
Джеку нравится, когда Том ворчит. Джеку вообще нравится Том, и Том догадывается об этом с первого дня. Джек густо краснеет, когда Том оказывается рядом: в столовой, на взлётной полосе, только не в небе. Тому нравится смущать Коллинза своим присутствием, поэтому он старается оказываться рядом как можно чаще. Доброе утро, Коллинз. Привет, Коллинз. Приятного аппетита, Коллинз. Доброй ночи, Коллинз. Эй, Коллинз, я убью тебя, если ты ещё раз попытаешься выкинуть что-нибудь подобное в воздухе!

Джек сидит, вытянув ноги, и курит; на небе уже час как появилась первая звезда. Его свободная рука легко поглаживает чужую, грубую, с большим шрамом на предплечье, что бледной полоской показывается на кисти под голубым манжетом. «А это что?» — кивает, косясь. «Получил на работе в тридцатом, — отмахивается, — не хочу вспоминать» Напоминает о возрасте. Морщится.  
Какие разные, думают оба: в тридцатом у Фарриера работа на заводе и шрамы на спине и руках, у Коллинза — отличные оценки, походы в кино с матерью и игра в войну с соседскими мальчишками. В сороковом у обоих Спитфайры и синяя униформа. В сороковом они друг у друга.

— Когда-то мы летали на Тайгерах, — негромко, слыша гудение стремительно удаляющихся самолётов где-то за кронами деревьев. Из-за листьев неба почти не видно.  
— Завтра наша очередь, — подняв лицо вверх.

Пальцы Тома задерживаются на пальцах Джека чуть дольше, чем обычно, когда тот забирает сигарету. Затягивается. Выдыхает. Не будем о войне, просит. Не будем, обещает.  
Говорить не о чем.  
Им и не надо.  
Золотистые волосы Коллинза пахнут пылью и мазутом, а губы на вкус чёрного чая и сизого дыма. Мундиры висят на низкой ветке, пока Фарриер вылизывает его рот. Жадно. Влажно. Горячо. Коллинзу пока только двадцать четыре, и он твёрдо намерен дожить до ста, лишь бы рядом, если не вместе. Фарриеру кажется, что миры взрываются, когда Джеки улыбается в поцелуй.

Девять. Коллинз лениво застёгивает рубашку и ловит взгляд ласковый, нежный. Тепло. Помнит, что Томми никогда не опаздывает, но на всякий случай предупреждает: «Тебе лучше вернуться до отбоя». В ответ молчит, внимательно смотрит, кивает.  
— Есть, лейтенант.  
— Заткнись, — уходит с усмешкой.

Фарриер падает на скамейку и закрывает глаза.


End file.
